


now, we just listen

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rainy Days, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, cute as frickle frackle, shamelessly stuffed with nothing but fluff, warning: could cause cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, rain makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now, we just listen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: holding hands + listening to music. rainy mood somehow got put on while i was writing this.

Rain makes everything better. It’s true if you think about it. When you’re tired, it will lull you to sleep like a soothing mother’s heartbeat or the breathing of the one you love as you lie next to them at night. When you’re sad, it comforts you with it’s cold and covering blanket of tears, much like the ones you yourself are crying. And even when you’re happy, rain is a constant reminder of the beauty you enjoy so much in life.

And when you’re in love, rain can be the perfect thing to kiss in, to dance in, to twirl in and embrace in and even smile in.

On this particular rainy afternoon however, no one was outside. It was warm enough in this part of Italy, and the summer air hung heavy as the open windows breathed it in and out with the mid-day breeze. the lights were all off except for one lamp in the large sitting room- its pleasing glow contrasted to the inevitable but beautiful gloom that the sky presented.

Feliciano knew that the house needed cleaning. He knew there were dishes to wash and floors to scrub and shelves that were covered in dust- but as soon as he had flung open the big bay windows to air out the room- as soon as the sound of the forest rain met his ears, he knew he would never get any work done. So there he sat, curled up in the couch, reveling in the ambiance of the sky’s tears on the trees, the smell of the earth and the air, whispering stories of magical things to himself.

“Feli, I was wondering what I should do with these-” Ludwig entered the room, arms laden with a box stuffed to the brim with old vinyl records of every genre. He had been cleaning out the cellar and hadn’t known where to put the box. Normally he would have thrown something like this away, but he knew how his lover cherished music.

“Oooh, you found my Grandpa’s records!” Feliciano smiled, jumping up and perching on the arm of the sofa. “Well go ahead, put one on!” He coaxed jovially.

Ludwig picked one randomly (it was titled in a language he didn’t speak) and pulled it out of the sleeve. Unlike the cover, the record itself was in perfect condition. he blew the dust off the turntable in the corner of the room (shouldn’t Feliciano have cleaned this by now?) and gently put the needle to the vinyl.

Before long, the steady thrumming of rain on the roof was joined by the swells and dips of some long forgotten ballad. And like it tends to do, the rain made the music better. Fuller, sweeter, deeper somehow.

“Now come sit.” Feliciano ordered when he was that Ludwig seemed unsure. The blond German merely nodded, joining the small Italian on the couch and allowing the young man to curl up in his lap.

“Now what?” Ludwig asked.

“Now, now we just listen.” Feliciano replied, threading his fingers through the other’s.

And of course, as they sat perfectly still, the harmonies and crescendos poking their souls, the rain made everything better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been translated to French! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9795245/1/Humeur-pluvieuse


End file.
